Sailor Earth and Outers go to Future
by SailorCallisto1
Summary: Chapter 2 added! Sailor Earth and the Outer Sailor Scouts are sent to the Gundam Wing dimension to help make peace. Please Read and Review?!?!?!?
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone!!! Well here is my Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover!!! I know some of the info on Sailor Earth you don't know yet. But I hope to get back on typing for my first fan fiction. In the Sequel to the First series is when they know who Sailor Earth is. This will actually happen after the sequel to " The adventures with Sailor Callisto and the Sailor Scouts". The sequel will be Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover. I know you will like the sequel. Well I hope you enjoy this fan fic. I also am holding a contest. If you can suggest a better title for this fan fic I will use the title you suggested and I will let you choose which fan fic will have it's next chapter out sooner. Email me or tell your suggestion in the review. I want Everyone to review this fan fic!!!!!! I will refuse to send out the next chapter to either fan fic unless I have at least 5 reviews. I also want to thank Neo Prince Mars for being so good to me and the other person that reviewed my fan fics. Well enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own Travis Watson/Sailor Sol, Shelby Tony/Dark Dragon, and the idea of the Sunstone. I do own Elaine Kino/Sailor Callisto and Julie Niko aka Chiba/Sailor Earth. So if you want to use them you must ask me.  
  
Sailor Callisto  
  
  
Sailor Earth and The Outer Sailor Scouts Adventures to the Future:  
Prologue  
  
It has been a long time since the Sailor Scouts have had to fight. They went to movies together. They also did some shopping. Raye had gotten farther into her priestess training. She has missed Chad since he isn't around anymore. Shelby is there now, and has been helping make the temple look really nice. It now has a good paint job inside and outside. They have also bought new pillows for their tables to sit on. They also planted flowers around the temple along with some blossom trees. With everything fixed up it was beautiful. With Shelby's help everything looked nice, and the temple has gotten more popular. They also raised a great deal of money. They did set up times that they would be open.  
  
Serena was still late to school every once in a blue moon. She also is on the honor roll for once. Everyone has been saying that she sure has grown up a lot the past 2 years. She was more responsible. She enrolled in the Princess School for a second time. For once so far she is passing that school. Serena is still somewhat a klutz, but it doesn't happen as often. She isn't much of a crybaby anymore. She still is improving though.  
  
Travis is spending more time with his guardian Darien Jacobson. Jake has become the father Travis never had. Travis went to a school to take some fencing, and sword fighting classes. He is enjoying those classes alot. He spends a lot of his time with Serena. He always talks to Apollo. He learned some more things about his past on the sun. He is going back out with Crystal now. He also gained some other guy friends at school so he has become pretty popular along with Shelby.   
  
Amy is still reading a bunch of books. She also decided to take an extra class about computers to know how to fix them, and how to work them better. She has added a few programs to her Mini computer to help with future fights. She also added those programs to Julie's mini computer. Is also reading more medical books to give herself a head start learning stuff that she would have to know to become a doctor. She does get out more often to have some fun.   
  
Lita and Elaine spend a lot of time together. Lita taught Elaine how to cook more fancier and other meals that she enjoyed cooking. Elaine taught Lita some dances. Elaine took some more dance lessons, which those dances were dances she didn't know how to do. Also once a week Elaine took singing lessons. Lita took some cooking lessons learning hoe to fix meals that she doesn't have recipes for. Lita and Elaine always have a blast together.  
  
Mina still collects posters and things of idols. She knows that soon in a few weeks there will be additions for a movie that is about the Sailor Scouts, and is thinking about trying out to get a part in that movie. She went to lots of movies with the others. She also done lots of shopping. She misses the good old days when she was Sailor V. Every once in a while Mina went out as Sailor V patrolling the city for fun.  
  
Darien was going to college at the University of Tokyo. He is studying to become a doctor or an Accountant. He spends most of his time with Serena. He loves Serena lots. Serena still has the promise ring he bought her. Darien also spends time with Julie since she is his little sister. He is taking some fighting, and self defence classes to be able to protect Serena and Julie better.   
  
Julie has made some friends at school and hangs out with them. She enjoys being in the school band playing her flute or piccolo. She is surviving without her adoptive parents since they were murdered. She gained a lot of money cause of her adoptive parents death by inheritance, and from other relatives that wanted to give her something to help out with her adoptive parents death. The adoptive agency allowed her to live by herself since she had Darien and other relatives near by. She also likes to sing.   
  
  
Today, all the scouts is going to meet at the park for a picnic. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are joining them at their picnic. The outer scouts have stayed in touch with the inner scouts and would help fight if they are needed.  
  
" Hi Everyone!" Julie said as she arrived at the picnic site.  
  
" Hi Julie!" Serena, Darien, and everyone said. Julie was wearing a light green tank top and a black skirt that is just above her knees. She wore black boots that come up to just below her knees. Her light brown hair halfway pulled up. Her hair goes 3 inches below her shoulders. Then, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru walked up to them. They don't know who Julie is. Michelle brought her violin to play, and Julie did bring her flute and piccolo.  
  
" Hi Serena, Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, Elaine, Mina, Shelby, and whoever you might be! Oh yeah! Also Hi to Luna, Artemis, and Apollo!" Michelle said as she sat down and put her violin in its case beside her. Julie also sat down.  
  
" Hi kitten!" Amara said.  
  
" Hi Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru!" Serena said.  
  
" Well I know you guys don't know her, so I will introduce her to you. This is my little sister, Julie." Darien said.  
  
" Hi Julie! It is nice to meet you. I am Amara. That is Michelle and Hotaru." Amara said.  
  
" Hi!" Julie said then put her flute and piccolo beside her both in their cases. Elaine and Lita were getting out all the food they had prepared together.  
  
" This looks yummy, Lita and Elaine!" Raye said.  
  
" I agree!" Mina said.  
  
" Uh huh!" Amy said.  
  
" Thank you! Let's eat!" Lita said. Serena is sitting next to Darien and on the other side of him is Julie then, Mina, Amy, Raye, Shelby, Travis, Amara, Michelle, Lita, Hotaru, and Elaine on the other side of Serena. They sat in a circle with the food in the center. There was a light conversation while they ate. Birds chirping, sun warming their skin, the water of the small lake moving from the rowboats, and a light breeze. There is also kids swimming and playing. After they finished eating Darien and Serena went out on the lake on a rowboat. Lita, Mina, and Elaine went for a walk also talking. Amy was reading a book, and Travis was laying on the grass looking up at the sky watching the clouds go by.  
  
" So you play an instrument?" Michelle asked.  
  
" Yes. I play the flute and piccolo. I have several songs memorized that I can play. I have always liked playing my flute. Would you like me to play something for you?" Julie asked.  
  
" Sure! Do you know one of the Minuets? Cause if you do we could play it together." Michelle said as she got her violin out.  
  
" I know them all." Julie said and put her flute together. Then, Julie and Michille played a duet. It sounded pretty and it was also soothing. Once they were finished Lita, Elaine, and Mina was back from their walk.  
  
" Michelle, do you know of a music store that sells music books, and sheet music for instruments out of curiousity? Maybe some other things, too?" Julie asked.  
  
" Yes, I do. We could go there together later if you would like to. It would be fun." Michelle said.  
  
" Ok! That would be great!" Julie said smiling.  
  
" Julie and Amy would you like to join Lita, Mina, and I for a sleep over at our place? We will ask Serena later, too. We thought it would be fun for all of us to get together." Elaine said.  
  
" Sure! Also in a little while I am going to go with Michelle to a music store. Then, I will get my clothes, and whatever else I need." Julie said.  
  
" Ok!" Lita said.  
  
" It would be nice to get out of the house for once tonight. So I will come, and leave a note for my mom." Amy said.  
  
" Great!" Mina said. They already had the food packed up, and put it in Serena's car. When it was close to 2:00pm they packed up the blanket. Then they went their separate ways. Julie and Michelle walked to the music store, and Amara went to a parts place to get stuff for a tune up for her yellow convertible. Julie and Michelle walked into to the music store, and then walked to the music books.   
  
" Hello Ladies! How may I help you on this lovely day?" A salesman asked.  
  
" Hi! Well I am looking for some music books for my flute and piccolo." Julie said.  
  
" They are right over here, Miss. We have a great selection of Flute and Piccolo music books. They also have lots of great music pieces in them." The Salesman said.  
  
" Do you also have books that have the piano parts in case I want to play a solo from one of these books?" Julie asked.  
  
" Yes ma'am. I will get them for you when you are ready to check out. Now please excuse me there are more customers I need to attend to." The Salesman said then walked away. Julie looked at different books for both instruments. She looked at the different songs. She wanted to play them right away, but didn't. She chose a book for each instrument. Michelle looked at stuff for her violin. The Salesman walked back over to Julie to see if everything was going ok.  
  
" Do you have any tuners in stock?" Julie asked.  
  
" Yes we do. This one here is 20 dollars. It has all you need to tune any instrument, but only 1 at a time. It is also battery operated." The Salesman said after picking up a tuner.  
  
" Ok. I want to buy these 2 books, a tuner, and a polishing rag." Julie said.  
  
" Ok. That will be 50 dollars please." The Salesman said after the walked to the cash register and had rang up all of the stuff. Then, Julie paid for the stuff. Michelle bought a polishing rag and a bowstring.  
  
" Oops, I knew I forgot something. Do you have that paper to get key pads from sticking when they are to wet?" Julie asked.  
  
" Yes." The Salesman said the got a book of the paper. Julie paid for them as well. Then, they left the music store. They had walked a few stores down to the parts store where Amara is. Amara was done what she was buying and drove Julie home. Julie packed up her pjs and a pair of clean clothes along with some other things. When she was ready, she locked up her house then walked to Lita's and Elaine's house. Amy, Mina, and Serena were already there more likely. When Julie was 1 block from Lita's and Elaine's house Sailor Pluto had appeared in front of her. Julie was surprised because didn't know Pluto.  
  
" There you are Sailor Earth. I have been looking everywhere for you. I need to talk to you. This is important." Sailor Pluto said where only Julie could hear her.  
  
" Who are you?!?!?! How do know I am Sailor Earth?!? I am willing to listen, though." Julie said then Pluto walked towards the alley.  
  
" I am Sailor Pluto the guardian of time and space. So I know you are Sailor Earth from watching some of the fights and I know everything. Now transform and we will take to the roof tops to go to that roof over there." Sailor Pluto said then pointed to the roof. Pluto had already invited the outer scouts to this meeting.  
  
" Ok, whatever you say. EARTH GEM POWER!" Julie said. Then, they jumped onto the roof. They jumped roof to roof to get to the rooftop of a tall building. When they got there Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn was there waiting for them.  
  
" Hi Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Saturn said.  
  
" Wait a minute!! I know Serena said that the picnic was just us senshi! Then who was Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru??? They aren't scouts." Sailor Earth said.  
  
" We are too Sailor Scouts! The four of us are the outer sailor scouts." Sailor Uranus said a little angry then Julie's eyes widen.  
  
" Your Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru? Oh Sheesh! They never tell me anything, and I am the oldest except for Darien. I am a year older than the others. I am so sorry!!! My mistake!" Earth said.  
  
" It is ok. Well what is this meeting about??" Neptune asked.  
  
" Ok. Well this meeting is mainly for Sailor Earth. Now, Sailor Earth, I want to send you and the other outer scouts into the future to a different dimension that is in war. That time is very different from this time. I want to send you there to help them make peace and to fight. You are not really needed here. There aren't any fights, and if there is a new enemy they should be able to handle it. If I think they can't handle it I will bring you back to help the inner scouts. You will still be able to transform. You can use these disguise pens. Now for the reason I asked Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn here. I would like you three to go with her to help her out. I will have to create a story for you all though, but mainly for Sailor Earth. There is a war going on there. I will make Sailor Earth an heir to a space colony. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn will be your friends also your guards. I will probably have Earth be a gundam pilot and the others will pilot mobile suits. Well I have a song that Earth can play on her magic flute to take you to the time gate. When you get to the time gate you will know what you will need to know. When you are ready to go to the gate, play the song." Sailor Pluto said and gave them all disguise pen and gave Earth a piece of paper that has the song on it.  
  
" Well I guess we will meet here tomorrow at 3:00pm. Do we need to pack clothes or anything?" Earth asked.  
  
" Don't bring any clothes. Bring what you know you want to take except cars or motorcycles. You can bring Jewlry, instruments, music for instruments, etc. I must get back to the gate now. Goodbye see you tomarrow." Pluto said then went through a portal.   
  
" Well I will see you three tomorrow. Bye!" Sailor Earth said then jumped roof to roof then down into an alley. She detransformed then got all her stuff out of her lunar pocket then walked the rest of the way to Lita's and Elaine's house. She knocked on the door. Elaine answered the door.  
  
" Hi Julie! Come in! Well there is Travis, Shelby, and Darien!" Elaine said as Darien pulled into the driveway behind Serena's car. Julie walked inside and Lita showed her where to put her stuff.  
  
" Hi Sis!!" Darien said and gave her a hug.  
  
" Hi Darien! I didn't know you were going to be here! But I am glad to see you!" Julie Said and smiled.  
  
" Well I have already heated the food up, so we can eat! Then we can play games or talk." Lita said.  
  
" So did you have fun going to the music store with Michelle?" Mina asked.  
  
" Yes I did. I bought some stuff there. There is something I am going to have to tell everyone. I will tell everyone after we eat." Julie said. The tv was on and turned to a channel that has a movie on to watch whiile they eat. Amy blushed as she saw a cute guy that is in the movie.  
  
" Wow! He is cute!" Amy said then blushes even darker red after everyone looked at her in surprise. Raye said the prayer. They ate and talked about some scout stuff when they were done they sat on the couch and on folding chairs.  
  
" So what did you want to tell us, Julie?" Serena asked.  
  
" Well before I came over here Sailor Pluto showed up. She said she needed to talk to me. So I followed her to a building and we climbed to the roof. There we met Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Then, Pluto told me that she is going to send me to a different dimension in the future to help bring peace there. The 3 outer scouts are supposed to go with me to help. She said I am not really needed here at the moment, so she is sending me to other times that need my help. So I will be leaving tomorrow. She is making a story to alter memories for the people of the time she is sending me to." Julie said.  
  
" What are people going to think when you suddenly disappear?" Amy asked.  
  
" She is going to brainwash the people here to make them think I started home schooling and I moved somewhere else. The time she is sending me to has been having wars between the Earth and space colonies. Pluto said that is all I can tell you. She is having me be an heir to a space colony and the outers as my guards. She is also making other types of records that will be needed in that time. Well that is all I wanted to tell you." Julie said.  
  
" Well that sounds like your going to make a big difference there. I wish you luck! I will miss you sis!" Darien said.  
  
" We will all miss you!" Mina said.  
  
" Stay safe!" Shelby said.  
  
" Don't worry I will be careful. I will come back seeming like a stranger with different clothes on. Pluto also says that when she thinks you all need my help she will bring me back." Julie said.  
  
" How about a movie now?" Raye asked.  
  
" Sure!" Travis said. After watching the movie Travis, Shelby, and Darien gave Julie one last hug good-bye and wished her luck. Then they left. Then all the girls got changed to their pajamas. They then played games, and talked. When it was 10:00pm they went to sleep.   
  
-------------------------  
Well I hope you enjoyed this fan fic. Remember my contest! I beg you to review this fan fic!!! Recommend my fan fics to read to your friends! My email address is minako9@hotmail.com. Well gotta go! Bye my fans!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own Travis Watson/Sailor Sol, Shelby Tony/Dark Dragon, or the idea of the Sunstone. I do own Elaine Kino/Sailor Callisto and Julie Niko aka Chiba/Sailor Earth. So if you want to use them you must ask me.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The next morning they all woke up at 9:00am. They ate breakfast. Julie stayed until noon then walked home after saying goodbye to everyone. Then walked home. She took everything out her lunar pocket when she got home. Then put her heart bow and arrows, heart sword, earth sword, earth staff, and the disguise pen back into her lunar pocket. Then added the 2 flutes, her piccolo, pictures of the scouts, jewelry, music books, and her makeup. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru also packed their things in their lunar pockets that they needed to take also. Then at 3:00pm they met on the roof of the same building as the night before. All of them were transformed. Sailor Earth took out her golden magic flute, and the paper with the notes to open the portal to the time gate. Saturn held the paper for Sailor Earth so she could play it. When she was finished playing the little tune the portal opened, and they step through the portal. When they were through it, the portal Earth played some notes to close the portal. Saturn handed the paper back to Earth, who then put it into her lunar pocket. Pluto told them the story that she put in the peoples minds in the time they were going to. Earth being the heir to colony L-6. Earth was going to buy 2 laptops for a scientist at that colony. Dr.L created a gundam that Earth would pilot named Terra, but no one knows there is a 7th gundam. While Earth is buying the laptop computers the outers would be at her father's mansion in colony L-6 (which the father isn't her real dad but in the time he is going to be her dad). After Pluto told them their roles she sent them through the gate and into the time they were to be sent to.  
  
Julie found herself in an alleyway. She remembered what Pluto had told them and decided to go get the laptops in disguise. Pluto said that she will plant the idea into Dr.L's head that he invented a disguise pen and wanted her to try it out. Thinking of what or how she wanted to look so she knew what to say the right way of how she wants to be disguised. She wanted to look professional when she got the laptops. " Disguise Power! Make my hair shorter and in a different style. Wearing a dark green button up shirt and a black skirt along with some high heal shoes like someone who would be professional looking." She said out loud to the pen. She thought it sounded crazy to be talking to a pen. But the pen did its work. Her hair became shorter and layered. Her clothes changed to what she had said including her shoes. Along with a nice purse with some money. Looking down at herself and thought *Well I think this looks professional enough for a 16 year old. I have to admit this outfit does make me look good.*   
  
Julie walked down the street looking for a store in this city that sells laptops. She found one and is about to walk into that store when someone from behind her grabs her by her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see 2 men behind her dressed in the uniform of Oz. Pluto had told them about what is going on in this time. " Yes? Did you need something, sir?" She asked politely.  
  
" How about you come with us to a hotel, sweetling?" One soldier that had her by the shoulders said, him looking down her shirt. Knowing what he had in mind she quickly got out of his grip.  
  
" No way!" She told him.  
  
" Your coming with me weither you like it or not. You're supposed to obey me." He said grabbing her arm and gripping it hard so she couldn't get away.  
  
" You gave me no command. What your wanting is sick and wrong! So leave me be!" She replied.  
  
" Well I'm commanding you now that you come with me and do whatever I want you to. Or my pal and I will take you to a jail." He told her.  
  
" Sorry nope. Not happening!" She said. The other soldier hit her over the head with the bunt of his gun.  
  
When Julie woke up she found herself chained to a jail wall. Both of her hands and feet were chained up. Julie looked around. Then started to struggle through the binds of the chains. Then she remembered what Pluto said in the story. She seen a mirror across the room of the room of the jail cell she seen that her light brown hair was longer and wasn't halfway pulled up then figured out she was in disguise from the disguise pen. The door of the dark jail cell opened. The door only had a window of bars to let in some light. The cell was cold and dark. Two Oz soldiers walked in then Julie Struggled more. All the knowledge she needed to know for what she had to do, and of what has happened in this time came to her quickly.  
  
" You're not going to get away with this!!!" Julie yelled and the cuffs around her wrists that were hooked up to the chain to the wall began to cut into her skin.  
  
" Oh yes we will. We can do what we like to you." One of the Oz soldiers said then started to unbutton her dark green shirt. Then when Julie spit on him he slapped her. Then he punched her in the stomach a few times. Then he started to feel her up. The other guy seemed to be the guard to her cell he stayed at the door, and was looking around outside the cell.  
  
" Someone is coming!" The guard said.  
  
" Damn!" The Oz soldier said and re-buttoned Julie's shirt. Then, he left the jail cell and ran down the hall. Julie winced at the pain from being punched in the stomach so many times. She shivered from the coldness. There was another guy that looked like he was a kernel or something.  
  
" So is she awake yet?" The man asked.  
  
" Yes, sir! Count Zechs!" The guard said and opened the door to the cell. Julie looked away. * Zechs?!?!? I don't know anything about Zechs! Darn it! He must be with Oz.* Julie thought. The earth gem sat in a ring that was on a necklace. It glittered in the light. Zechs Merquise walked into the cell, and the guard closed the door behind him then turned the light on. He carried a glass of water. Again Julie tried to get out of the binds of the chains. Blood was dripping from her wrists. She finally gave up fighting the chains.  
  
"Please don't struggle. We don't want you hurt. Here take a drink." Zechs said reaching the hand that held the drinking glass up to Julie's mouth. Julie reluctantly drank the water.  
  
" So where do you live?" Zechs asked as he gently touched her face and smiled at her. Zechs thought she was beautiful.  
  
" I live in a colony. That is all of an answer that you're going to get for bringing me here!" Julie said.  
  
" Which colony? Tell me your name, please." Zechs asked.  
  
" L-6. I can't tell you my name. Just wait till one of my guards get a their hands on you!" Julie said.  
  
" Why so hateful? I am trying to be nice. I brought you a drink didn't I? Guard bring the keys to me!" Zechs said.  
  
" Yes, sir!" The guard said then opened the door and walked in. Then, the guard handed the keys to Zechs. Zechs took the keys then unlocked the bands that are hooked to the chains on her wrists and ankles.  
  
" Now go get someone to bring her some food." Zechs said then the guard left. Then turned to Julie and said, "You can trust me." Julie rubbed her wrists. Zechs took a handkerchief and wiped the blood off Julie's wrists. Julie starred at him confused. * Why is he being nice to me? He is supposed to be the enemy. * Julie thought.  
  
" Your letting me go?" Julie asked.  
  
" No, I am not letting you go. I thought it would be nice if I let ou out of those chains. Why don't you go sit down on the bed, and make yourself comfortable." Zechs said. Julie decided not to do as he said.  
  
" Sit down! Tell me your name." Zechs said.  
  
" No!" Julie said then he slapped her and knocked her off her feet landing on the ground. When she stood up Zechs eye caught on the ring that the earth gem sat in. Zechs walked towards her and took the ring into his hand to look at it. " This ring looks like it belongs to someone rich and possible powerful. So why would a girl like you have it? Hmm...?? Why is it familiar to me, like I have seen it before." The door opened once more the guard, and a lady walked in with some food. The lady handed the tray of food to Julie, and Zechs handed the guard the keys.   
  
" Well I will leave you alone now so you can eat. As long as you don't try to escape or hurt the guards you can stay out of those chains." Zechs said then the guard, and the lady that brought the food left the jail cell. Then Zechs looked at the ring a little closer once more. * I still don't know why that ring is familiar. * Zechs thought. Then he left. She was alone once again. She was glad she was alone again, too. She ate the food even though her stomach was very queasy, and set the tray by the door when she was finished. Then she walked over to the bed, and took her shoes off. Then she laid down to think after pulling the covers over herself to keep warm. Then, later on fell asleep from a little bit from exhaustion. Two hours later there was a loud explosion. Julie woke up, and looked around. Zechs heard the explosion too and gave orders for soldiers to go get the girl then he was taken to an airplane, which took off soon after. Someone outside of her cell was fighting Oz soldiers. * Who could it be?* Julie thought.  
  
" Amara? Michelle? Hotaru? Is it you guys out there???" Julie said out loud, and put her shoes back on. Then, the two people that were fighting one of them were unlocking the door, and then looked inside.  
  
" Hey this is the right cell! We are doing great! Come on!! Let's get out of here!" The guy that looked close to her age said. He had brown hair with a braid down his back.  
  
" Alright." Julie said unsure, but ran over to the door a ways. There was another guy with brown hair that has a crazy messy hair.  
  
" Duo, you take care of her. I 'm going ahead so you won't have much trouble unless soldiers come from behind. " The guy with the messy hair said in monotone.  
  
" Ok, Heero!" Duo said as they then proceeded to the hanger where two large robot like machines stood.  
  
" Wow!" Julie said.  
  
" Yeah a great sight. Eh ........?" Duo said. He wrapped an arm around her waist. He grabbed a handle with his other hand. Julie put her arms around his neck to hang on. When they reached the top, Duo, pulled her up ad told her to sit in front of the pilot seat even though there was room behind the pilot's seat to store stuff for her to sit. He thought it would be safer, and she would be more protected from getting banged up. She did as he had told her. Then Duo sat in the pilots seat, and made Julie lean her back against his knees while he closed the cockpit. Then Julie could scoot away from him a little bit. Julie looked around. " Don't touch anything or it could be a disaster." Duo said.  
  
" Alright I won't touch anything. Oh no! I never did get those laptop computers, which is understandable. Oh well I will get them later." Julie said with a sigh.  
  
" What do you need laptops for?" Duo asked as they flew out of the hanger.  
  
" Well I am an assistant to a scientist at the colony I live on. He sent me here to Earth to get the two of the fastest laptops that are not out in the colonies, yet. Then these soldiers came up to me asking me to go with them to a hotel. I told them no then they attacked me. The next thing I knew I was knocked out, and woke up in that jail cell." Julie said.  
  
" Oh. Well that explains how you got captured. There is a computer store near the place we are going to land at to get some carriers. You can go get the laptops then, maybe." Duo said.  
  
" Ok that sounds good to me." Julie said. They made it to a city that is 30 minutes from the base Julie was being kept at, and landed at a place that had 10 space and land carriers. There was a man waiting for them. So Julie assumed he was a friend of theirs that was waiting for them, and the gundams trusted to see their gundams. Julie was surprised the pilots didn't just kill her right then for seeing the gundams. Duo then told her she could go get the laptops while he talked to that guy and get the carriers ready. Then handed Julie his spare gun to take with her incase of trouble. She nodded showing him that she knows how to use it. Then she left for the computer store. When she got to the store she looked at all of the computers. She bought the newest and fastest laptop computers, which they came with some programs, a few games, other accessories it needed, and a carrying case. Next, She walked back to the place where Duo is. She walked over to Duo. It had been 1 hour after she had left the place they landed at.  
  
" Good your back now. The carriers are all ready, now. So now we can leave." Trowa said as 5 pairs of eyes were on her. She sat both cases down and handed Duo his spare gun back to him. Julie gulped.  
  
" Uh.... Hi." Julie said nervously.  
  
" So who is going to take her to the colony she lives in?" Heero asked in monotone.  
  
" I live at Colony L-6." Julie said.  
  
" I will take her there it is near the colony I am going to." A Platinum blonde haired boy said.  
  
" Ok. See ya, babe." Duo said. Then all the others left. Julie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" So are you ready to go, Miss?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Yes I am. Amara is going to be amazed about my story probably." Julie said and smiled. Then she followed him to his carrier. She looked past the 2 seats and seen Qautre's gundam after they had climbed in.   
  
" Oh by the way my name is Qautre Winner." Qautre said then they buckled up and took off toward space. Pluto also gave them communicators to contact each other and also so Dr.L contact them to help them on their missions. Julie opened up her communicator that also is a watch.  
  
" Well I am calling to let you know I am on my way home now. There is no need to worry anymore." Julie said into the communicator.  
  
" Alright, Julie. Glad to hear that you are ok. We will be waiting for you in hanger 195!" Michelle said then Julie closed the communicator.  
  
" What is that?" Qautre asked.  
  
" It's my communicator so I can contact the guards." Julie said.  
  
" Oh. So your name is Julie?" Qautre asked.  
  
" Yes it is." Julie said then her communicator started beeping. " Yeah what is it?" Julie answered the communicator.  
  
" Did you get those laptops?" A scientist in a white lab coat asked.  
  
" Yes I did. Should I start installing the programs it came with onto my laptop?" Julie asked.  
  
" Yes go ahead. Also put a password on it since it will hold some top-secret stuff. That is all." Dr.L said then hung up. Julie closed the communicator again. Then she picked up one of the cases with a computer in it. She took out the laptop and opened the lid also plugged in the AC/DC adapter into the cigarette lighter in the space shuttle carrier. The laptop loaded up pretty quickly. Then Julie started to type the things for getting the password activated. Then she started to install Microsoft stuff. They were within installed in 10 minutes. Which were Microsoft Word, Works, and the other programs it came with along with the games. Then she changed the background and screensaver.  
  
" What are you doing?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Oh I am just installing everything that needs to be put on this laptop that I have with me." Julie replied when the last program was finished being installed she shut down the computer and closed the lid. Then put the laptop and the AC/DC adapter back it their case.  
  
" Ok. So we are going to hanger 195 at L-6?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Yes. That is the closest hanger to my house. Oh, I guess I don't need this silly disguise anymore." Julie said then sweat dropped, " Disguise Down!" she said to deactivate her disguise. Her hair went back to its normal length and her clothes changed to that of a rich girl that is wearing a nice blue dress. The dress wasn't all that fancy though. Quatre's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
" How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
" Well I don't really know how it works, but it does." Julie said then they were at hanger 195 at colony L-6. Quatre landed the carrier gently. Julie then grabbed the two computer cases and got out. Quatre got out of the carrier too. As Julie figured her father in this time was waiting for her along with Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle. " Hi Daddy!" She said as she gave him a hug. She winked at the others.  
  
" So you saved my daughter?" Joseph Ridlander asked.  
  
" Yes sort of. It was actually a couple of my comrades that did all the work. I was outside fighting off other forces." Quatre said.  
  
" Please sty for dinner. I may have some other guests, but you are very welcome to join us. There is plenty to eat." Joseph said.  
  
" I would to take that offer, but unfortunately I can't. I have important things at home that I need to do." Quatre said.  
  
" Well alright. Visit anytime you want. Good bye." Joseph said.  
  
" Bye! Thanks for bringing me home!" Julie said then Quatre hopped into the carrier and took off. Julie handed one of the computers to the Dr.L on the way to the mansion. She took her own to her room.   
  
" Julie, we have some important guests coming. One of them is Queen Relena Peacecraft. Why don't you wear that nice satin green gown that I bought you for dinner." Joseph said.  
  
" Alright. I am going to go take a shower now. Then get ready for their arrival." Julie said. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru went to go get ready themselves. Julie walked to her room took a shower in her own bathroom. When she got out she dried herself off then put on a robe. Walking back into her main bedroom chamber she got out her gown. She got dress out of her walk in closet and hung it off. Then got put on her under clothes. She put on the light green satin strapless gown on with a slip underneath that made the bottom puff out a little like a gown should. She walked over to her vanity (you know those desk looking thing with a mirror that holds jewelry and make up and stuff like that?) and sat down. She then put on some nice jewelry. There is a necklace, bracelet, earrings, and a ring that had diamonds on them. When she puts on her high heal clear sandals there is a knock at the door.  
  
" Who is it?" She asked.  
  
" It is I. Your hairdresser. May I come in?" A lady said in reply.  
  
" Yes. Come on in." Julie said and the lady walked into the room and over to her. The lady got to work quietly. She blow-dried her hair first. Then she curled it styling it where half of her hair is up. Once the lady was finished Julie did her own make up after the lady left. It has been an hour since she arrived at this colony. Julie decided she better go ahead and meet Joseph Ridlander in a sitting room.  
  
When she walked into the room Joseph immediately stood up and looked her over. The room was well furnished. Three soft comfortable couches, a coffee table, and some other separate chairs. " Wow! You look very beautiful, Honey. You look just like your mother. She would have been proud if she were alive." He said.  
  
" Thank you, Dad." Julie said smiling then giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
" I have other news I need to tell you, my dear. Your private teacher has quit. So I am going to have to send you to a school on earth in the Sanq Kingdom. It is run by Relena, which she also goes to classes there too. So there is a main principal that isn't her. There are dorms down there where you and your guards will live. They are like little apartments. Two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a couch and TV. In the bedrooms there is study desks so you can do your homework there. There is an arranged room already for the four of you. Along with classes that you will start later tomorrow. You can talk to Relena more about it while she is here if you would like. Before you go to bed be sure to back since your leaving in the morning." He said.  
  
" Oh ok. I'll do that." She said then one of the paid servants came in.  
  
" Joseph, sir, your guest have arrived a early." The servant said.  
  
" Ok. Let's go great our guests." Joseph said then they both stood up. On their way to the hanger Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru joined them. When they made it to the hanger their guests are just walking down the steps of the space shuttle that they came in.  
  
" Welcome to our home, Your Majesty. Welcome Ambassadors!" Joseph said as the five of them bowed before their guests.  
  
" Thank you Joseph Ridlander. You don't have to bow to us." Relena said.  
  
" Alright. I would like to introduce you to my daughter who is your age. This is Julie. The other threes are Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru." He said.  
  
" It is nice to meet you all. You are the four that are going to start attending my school tomorrow?" Relena asked.  
  
" Yes, Your Highness." Amara said.  
  
" That is wonderful!" Relena said.  
  
" Why don't we go to the mansion, now. And we could sit down and talk in a sitting room." Julie said.  
  
" Yes, she is right we might as well have a place to sit and talk. Please follow us." Joseph said. They all walked to the mansion then walks down the hall to a sitting room.  
  
" Julie, May I speak with you for a minute. Pardon this interruption, Your Highness and fellow guests." Dr. L said.  
  
" Alright." Julies said and the others went on into the sitting room.  
  
" I forgot to give you these programs that you need to install into your laptop while you were in the lab. That is all I wanted to talk to you about. Also come to the lab so I can show you a few things." Dr. L said and he handed the disks to Julie.  
  
" That will be fine." Julie said then quickly took the disks to her room. Then walked back to the sitting room.  
  
" Sorry about that." Julie said.  
  
" That is quite alright." One Ambassador said. Julie went and sat down beside Relena. While Joseph was talking to the Ambassadors Julie decided to talk to Relena about the school.  
  
" My father told me that I am going to start going to your school. I was wondering if it offers any Band classes because I play the flute and the piccolo." Julie said to Relena.  
  
" Yes there is actually. There is a concert band class and they go off to contests also they perform concerts. They even play a song or two sometimes at dances." Relena said.  
  
" That sounds great." Julie said and decided that is all she is going to say.  
  
" Julie, would you mind playing something for us?" Joseph asked.  
  
" Sure. Let me go get my flute. I'll be right back." She said. She walked to her room and took her flute out of her lunar space pocket and her music books. Then grabbed her foldable music stand. Then walked back to the sitting room. She sat up her stand then puts the music book on the stand. Next she puts her flute together. Earlier, when she was in the shower she had healed her bruises on her face, neck, and her shoulders so no one would notice. She left the bruises on her back though. She turned to a page in a book to one of her favorite songs. Then she played the song. When she finished everyone clapped.  
  
" That was great, Julie!" One of the ambassadors said and smiled.  
  
" Thanks." She said. They all talked some more until dinner. They ate a delicious feast. After dinner the Ambassadors and Relena had to go so they could get back at a decent time. When they left Julie and the other went to pack their things.  
  
Julie packed up her clothes, cds, cd player, instruments after changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. After that she went to the lab to see Dr.L. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru packed their things too since they were to go with Julie. When they were done they had servants take their stuff and Julie's to a shuttle, which that shuttle flew done to earth then their things were delivered to their dorm rooms at the school. Dr.L showed Julie some stuff on the gundam. Showing how to work the new features. After that was over she went back to her room for a good night sleep.  
----  
Well that is all for this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
